Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nach einem Zwischenfall während ihrer Schulzeit treffen Rokko und Lisa sich bei Kerima wieder. Jetzt muss Lisa lernen, wieder zu vertrauen.
1. Chapter 1

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

1.

Göberitz! Da wurde man der Schule verwiesen und dann fand man sich in diesem Kaff wieder. „Hm, atme tief, die Luft ist selten, dies ist ein guter Platz zum Zelten", maulte der ganz in Schwarz gekleidete junge Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz eines Familienwagens. „Dann hättest du dich eben nicht von der Schule werfen lassen sollen", knurrte der Fahrer, der zeitgleich auch der Vater des jungen Mannes war. „Ich bin von einer Schule geflogen und nicht von der einzigen Schule in Berlin." – „Ich bin überzeugt, dass dir dieses… idyllische Umfeld gut tun wird, Rokko." – „Ich werde den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt sein, hier raus zu fahren und zurück ist das auch wieder eine halbe Weltreise." – „Genau das spricht auch für die neue Schule", erwiderte Rokkos Vater. „Dann hast du keine Zeit mehr für deine satanischen Freunde." – „Meine Freunde sind keine Satanisten." – „Nein, natürlich nicht und im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt", zischte Ehrhardt Kowalski sarkastisch. „Hast du dir mal überlegt, was es für Mama bedeutet, wenn ich mit Pendeln beschäftigt bin? Hast du dir mal überlegt, dass ich vielleicht gerne bei ihr wäre, jetzt wo…" Rokko schluckte hart. Der Gedanke an seine schwerkranke Mutter ließ ihm die Tränen in die Augen schießen. „Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du mit deinen feinen Freunden in die Schule einsteigst und ein… ein… ein Ritual auf dem Tisch des Schulleiters durchführst. Mama ist mit dieser Entscheidung einverstanden gewesen. Du kannst sie ja nach der Schule sehen." – „Hm, aber wer weiß, wie lange." Nun war es Ehrhardt Kowalski, der schlucken musste. Ja, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Frau… nein, daran würde er jetzt nicht denken, nicht schon wieder. Verdrängen war besser. Noch lebte sie und noch halfen ihr die Medikamente. „Wir sind da. Soll ich dich zum Schulleiter begleiten?", hörte Ehrhardt sich plötzlich selbst sagen. „Nein, danke. Ich bin ein großer Junge und wegrennen hat hier ja keinen Sinn, außer ich möchte in einem Kuhstall enden." Trotzig schwang Rokko die Autotür auf und stieg aus. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Schultag", wünschte sein Vater mehr der lautstark zuschlagenden Tür als seinem Sohn.

„So Robert, das ist Ihr Deutsch-Grundkurs", kommentierte der Schulleiter, als er auf eine Tür zusteuerte. „Hm", brummte Rokko. Dieses Schulgebäude war piefig und rückständig und bisher hatte er keine coolen Leute gesehen. „Guten Morgen, Herr Kollege. Ich bringe Ihnen den Neuzugang", lachte der rundliche Schulleiter. „Robert Kowalski. Das ist Herr Beck, der Deutschlehrer." Rokko nickte dem Mann mittleren Alters kurz zu, sah sich dann doch lieber in seinem neuen Klassenzimmer um. Alles Landeier, fiel ein schnelles Urteil seinerseits. Aber wenigstens war es kein großer Kurs, es würde sich zumindest gut arbeiten und diskutieren lassen.

„Oh nee", murmelte Jürgen seiner Banknachbarin zu. „Schießen die wie Pilze aus dem Boden? Noch so ein Grufti hat unserer Schule gerade noch gefehlt." Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie musterte den Neuen: Schwarze Hose, schwarzes Hemd, schwarzer bodenlanger Mantel, mit schwarzem Kayal umrandete Augen, schwarzer Lippenstift. Ja, Jürgen hatte Recht, der würde gut zu den Jungs aus dem Mathe-LK passen! „Setzen Sie sich doch zu Lisa", schlug Herr Beck in diesem Moment vor. Das riss Lisa natürlich aus ihren Gedanken. Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh sah sie ihren Lehrer an. „Das ist die junge Dame da hinten, die ich gerade beim Träumen gestört habe", lachte der freundliche Lehrer.

„Hi", grüßte Rokko kurz. Laut ging sein ebenfalls schwarzer Rucksack neben der Bank zu Boden. „Hallo", lächelte Lisa. „Ich bin Lisa und das ist Jürgen." – „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Der sitzt da, als wären ihm seine Eier im Weg", schmunzelte Jürgen leise. „Er ist bestimmt nur unsicher, weil er neu ist." Lisa schob ihr Buch in die Mitte des Tisches. „Wir lesen gerade ‚Effi Briest'. Wenn du mit reinsehen willst." – „Hm", knurrte Rokko, wobei er sich demonstrativ nach hinten lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Hey!", kam ein junger Mann in der Pause auf Rokko zu. „Hallo", entgegnete dieser. „Du bist neu hier", stellte der ebenfalls ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Göberitzer fest. „Ich bin Robert Kowalski, aber alle nennen mich Rokko." – „Ich bin Vincent. Willst du nicht mit rüber zu meinen Freunden kommen? Ich stelle dir alle vor."

„Die Spießer hier können einfach nicht mit uns umgehen", verkündete Vincent. „Sieh sie dir an, diese feinen 1,0er-Abi-Kandidaten." Er machte eine ausschweifende Armbewegung und deutete auf Lisa und Jürgen, die mit einigem Abstand auf einer Bank saßen und über irgendetwas lachten. „Das ist die Plenske. Das ist die Oberstreberin. Mit der ist nur etwas anzufangen, wenn du mal Hilfe in Mathe brauchst. Aber denk ja nicht erst an abschreiben. Nein, abschreiben lässt sie nicht, aber die erklärt gerne und beantwortet Fragen. Örk." – „Klingt, als könntest du sie nicht sonderlich leiden. Ich fand sie eigentlich ganz nett – ein bisschen puttchenhaft vielleicht…" – „Das habe ich nicht gesagt", widersprach Vincent. „Sie wird uns noch sehr nützlich sein", grinste er dann, dass einem ein Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

„Und? Hast du dich gut in deiner neuen Schule eingelebt?", wollte Rokkos Mutter von ihm wissen. „Geht so. Ich habe ein paar neue Freunde gefunden." – „Schön", seufzte Anna Kowalski schwach. „Unternimmst du auch etwas mit ihnen?" – „Nein. Vincent hat mich zwar zu einer Party eingeladen, aber Göberitz ist so weit weg und ich… ich wäre lieber bei dir." – „Rokko, Spätzchen, das bringt weder dir noch mir etwas. Geh zu dieser Party, bitte. Mach dir einen schönen, unbeschwerten Abend." – „Aber…" – „Kein Aber, Rokko. Geh zu deinen Freunden, feiere ein bisschen. Ich bin auf jeden Fall noch da, wenn du zurückkommst, okay?" Um seinen Gefühlen nicht sofort freien Lauf zu lassen, atmete Rokko tief durch. „Versprochen?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Versprochen", lächelte Anna. „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und schmink dich nicht, wie gerade frisch aus einem Horrorfilm entlaufen. So kriegst du nie ein Mädchen", lachte sie dann. „Ich würde eh nur eine wollen, die so ist wie du." – „Na ob du in deinem Alter eine findest, die Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs im Endstadium hat...", scherzte Anna mit einem Mal. „Mama", ermahnte Rokko sie entsetzt.

„Klar kannst du doch noch kommen. Das fänden die Jungs und ich sogar super, oder?", suchte Vincent Bestätigung bei seinen Freunden, die sofort eifrig nickten. „Toll", strahlte Rokko. „Du kannst ja nach der Schule gleich mit zu mir kommen und bei den Vorbereitungen helfen." – „Der Vorschlag ist ja mal super." – „Ist ja auch von mir", lachte Vincent. „Einen Gefallen könntest du mir aber jetzt schon tun", fügte er dann hinzu. „Und das wäre?" – „Du hast doch jetzt Deutsch, oder? In dem Kurs ist doch auch die Plenske, oder?" – „Ja." – „Könntest du sich nicht fragen, ob sie auch zur Party kommen möchte?" – „Ich dachte, du kannst sie nicht leiden", erwiderte Rokko kopfschüttelnd. „Darum soll sie ja zur Party kommen, damit sich das ändert", grinste Vincent. „Und wieso fragst du sie dann nicht selbst?" – „Ganz tief in meinem Herzen bin ich ein schrecklich schüchterner Mensch." – „Schon gut", lachte Rokko. „Ich frage sie ja."

„Danke, dass du mir mit den Vorbereitungen hilfst", wandte Vincent sich an Rokko, nachdem sie gemeinsam einen schweren Eimer in die Scheune von Vincents Eltern getragen hatten. „Ich finde es toll, dass die Party in der Scheune stattfindet. Hier ist so viel Platz und wir stören niemanden." – „Ist eben doch nicht so doof auf einen Kuhkaff, oder?", grinste Vincent. Er ging vor dem Eimer in die Hocke und zog den Deckel ab. „Was ist das eigentlich?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Plazenta." – „Ih! Doch nicht etwa vom Menschen?" – „Nein, von einer unserer Kühe. Die hat vor ein paar Tagen gekalbt", erklärte Vincent. „Und was willst du damit?" – „Das wirst du später sehen. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal den zweiten Eimer holen. Hilfst du mir noch mal?" Gleichgültig zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern, bevor er seinem Freund nach draußen folgte. „Was ist da denn drin?", fragte er ächzend, als er den zweiten Eimer zusammen mit Vincent hochhob. „Schweineblut." – „Ah, die Freuden des Landlebens. Da hat man allerlei Ekelkram im Haus", scherzte Rokko.

„Hallo?!", rief Lisa einige Zeit später in die Scheune hinein. „Hey! Ich bin hier", rief Rokko zurück. „Oh, es ist ja noch niemand da", stellte Lisa fest. „Ich bin doch nicht niemand", grinste Rokko. „Das meinte ich auch nicht. Es ist nur so… so… ich weiß auch nicht, unangenehm, die Erste zu sein. Das wirkt so, als könnte ich die Zeit nicht abwarten." – „Was hast du denn da?", wechselte Rokko plötzlich das Thema. Dabei deutete er auf ein liebevoll eingepacktes Päckchen in Lisas Hand. „Das ist für Vincent – als Dankeschön für die Einladung." – „Das ist aber nett. Er müsste auch gleich zurückkommen – zusammen mit dem Rest der Clique. Die sind nämlich auch schon da." Lisa schenkte Rokko ein scheues Lächeln, bevor sie ein wenig durch die Scheune schlenderte und sich umsah. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und fünf junge Männer stürmten herein. „Haltet sie fest", war der Befehl von Vincent zu hören. „Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Halt's Maul!", fauchte einer seiner Freunde ihn an. „Hier rüber mit ihr", entschied Vincent.

„Vincent, komm schon, lass sie in Ruhe", rief Rokko seinem Freund zu, als er sah, wie er Lisa zu Boden drückte und sich auf sie setzte. „Mike, lass mich los. Wir können doch nicht zusehen, wie… Vincent!", wehrte Rokko sich in der Umklammerung eines Mitschülers. „Du kennst dich doch mit Ritualen aus", brummte Mike Rokko zu. „Die Kleine ist noch Jungfrau." – „Das ist nicht euer Ernst. Eine schwarze Kerze auf dem Tisch des Direx anzuzünden und Wachs draufzuträufeln ist doch was ganz Anderes. Kommt schon, lasst sie in Ruhe." In der Zwischenzeit hatte Vincent ein Messer aus seiner Tasche gezogen und hielt es Lisa unter die Nase. „Weißt du, was letzte Woche in der Post war?" Verängstigst schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Eine Mitteilung von der Schule – ich bleibe hängen." Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, rammte er das Messer direkt neben Lisas Kopf in den Holzfußboden. „Und weißt du auch warum?", herrschte er Lisa an. Wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf – diesmal panisch. „Weil du blöde Kuh mich nicht hast abschreiben lassen. Neulich in Mathe, weißt du noch? Ich habe ne Sechs für die Klausur kassiert und deshalb schaffe ich jetzt das Schuljahr nicht." – „Vincent, du hast ihr genug Angst gemacht", ergriff Rokko wieder das Wort. „Halt's Maul!", brüllte Vincent zurück. „Los, die Seile!", befahl er. Einer der schwarz gekleideten Jungen sprang sofort auf Lisa zu und fesselte ihre Beine, dann ihre Arme. Vincent erhob sich und sah verächtlich auf Lisa herab. „Und was glaubst du, was ich jetzt mit dir mache?", fragte er sie. Sein irrer Blick ließ Lisa das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht", stotterte sie leise. Innerlich hoffte sie aber inständig, dass er sie jetzt nicht vergewaltigen würde. „Du fette Qualle hast dir eine Belohnung verdient, findest du nicht?" Lisa riss die Augen auf. Was meinte er denn nur? Vincent griff in einen der Eimer und holte eine Ladung rohes Fleisch heraus. „Für unsere Kälber und für dich gerade gut genug." – „Nein!", schrie Rokko, wobei er versuchte, sich aus Mikes Griff zu befreien. Ehe Lisa sich versah, hatte Vincent ihr das Stück Plazenta in den Mund gestopft. Die schleimig-knorpelige Substanz ließ Lisa sofort würgen. „Schluck's runter", befahl Vincent. Der Brechreiz übermannte Lisa, sie spuckte die ihr unbekannte Substanz neben sich auf den Boden. „Oh, unsere kleine Kriegerprinzessin, Verfechterin der Gerechtigkeit hat gekotzt", lachte Vincent höhnisch. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass meine Eltern mir das Auto sperren? Dass ich im Sommer nicht in den Urlaub darf? Dass mein Taschengeld gestrichen ist? Dass ich für meine Großeltern gestorben bin? Und dass ich in die beschissene Stufe unter uns muss? Deinetwegen?! Und das alles, weil du blöde Kuh mich nicht abschreiben lassen wolltest." – „Vincent, komm schon, lass sie zufrieden. An der einen Sechs hat es ja sicher nicht gelegen und… das ist doch bestimmt nicht gesund, ihr… Vincent!", schrie Rokko zu dem jungen Mann herüber. „Lisa, schau doch mal, was du für eine Schweinerei du gemacht hast", wechselte Vincents Tonfall in ein sanftes Säuseln. „Hast du dich übergeben müssen? Findest du das eklig, ja? Ohhh." Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hievte Vincent den zweiten Eimer hoch. „Ich bin ja auch fast fertig mit dir, also keine Sorge." Mit einem lauten Platsch landete das Schweineblut auf Lisa. Ein entsetzter Schrei entfuhr ihr. Als sie Vincents holen Blick sah, schluckte sie einen weiteren Schrei herunter. „Jetzt bin ich mit dir fertig. Jetzt bist du befleckt, du Unschuldslamm. Das war dir doch sicher eine Lehre, oder?" Lisas blutverschmiertes Gesicht nickte heftig. „Gut. Los, lasst uns gehen", ranzte Vincent seine Freunde an. „Rokko, kommst du auch?" – „Ne-nein", stotterte dieser schockiert. – „Weichei", presste Vincent verächtlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Pscht, alles ist gut. Es ist vorbei", versuchte Rokko, Lisa zu beruhigen. Erst half er ihr dabei, sich aufzusetzen, dann löste er erst ihre Fußfessel. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst", setzte er hilflos zu einer Erklärung an. Hektisch suchte er in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch, um Lisas Gesicht abzuwischen. „Meine Hände", stotterte Lisa. „Ja, warte. Die binde ich dir auch los." Rokko zog Lisa zunächst auf die Füße und befreite dann Lisas Hände. Kaum hatte sie wieder die Kontrolle über sich, zog sie ihr Knie an und trat Rokko in den Schritt, bevor sie sich umdrehte und panisch aus der Scheune floh.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Guten Morgen!", strahlte Mariella, als sie Lisas Büro betrat. „Heute ist unser Glückstag." Konsterniert sah Lisa auf – so kannte sie ihre PR-Frau gar nicht. „Sie wissen doch, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit unserer regulären Werbeagentur aufgekündigt ist." – „Ja, ich weiß. Ich war dabei, als David… als der Termin geplatzt ist." – „Ja, und Sie wissen doch sicher auch, dass sich immer ein Fenster öffnet, wenn eine Tür zugeht." – „Möchten Sie nicht reinkommen und sich setzen, wenn Sie schon klingen wie die Bandansage von der Jugendseelsorge?" Mariella lachte kurz auf. „Aber dann verderbe ich Ihnen doch die Überraschung", grinste sie. „Ich habe…", sie machte eine dramatische Pause. „… den Werbekometen schlechthin gekriegt. Das aufstrebende Talent der Branche. Er wird unser Parfüm zu dem In-Produkt überhaupt machen." Lisa seufzte. „Ja, ja, Sie sprechen in dieser Angelegenheit das letzte Wort, aber… Sie müssen sich vor Augen führen, dass wir niemand Besseren kriegen!" Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend lehnte Lisa sich zurück. „Ich verspreche, ich zeige meine Sonntagsmanieren. Jetzt möchte ich dieses Talent aber wirklich kennen lernen." Mariella versetzte der Tür einen Schubs, so dass der Blick auf den Gang frei wurde. „Darf ich vorstellen…", kündigte sie theatralisch an. „Rokko Kowalski", entfuhr es Lisa entsetzt. „Sie kennen sich?", fragte Mariella enttäuscht. „Wir… wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen… einige Zeit zumindest." – „Na das ist doch wunderbar", freute Mariella sich. „Dann brauchen Sie mich ja nicht mehr." – „Doch", widersprach Lisa ungewohnt heftig. „Sie wissen doch, Öffentlichkeitsarbeit ist nicht so meins." – „Aber Vorstellungsgespräche, Frau Plenske. Wenn es nach mir geht, dann kriegt er den Job." – „Haben Sie Ihren Lebenslauf da?", fragte Lisa Rokko kühl. „Ähm… Frau Plenske, ein Fachmann wie Herr Kowalski…", versuchte Mariella ihre Chefin auf die richtige Spur zu bringen. „… wird trotzdem nicht von der Straße hier hoch geholt und angestellt." Wortlos hielt Rokko Lisa eine Mappe hin.

Mariella warf Rokko einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als Lisa dessen Referenzen las. „Sieht gut aus", resümierte sie dann. „Und Sie glauben, dass er Kerima helfen kann, Frau von Brahmberg?" – „Definitiv", bestätigte Mariella. Wenn Frau Plenske so weitermachte, würde Rokko Kowalski noch seine Sachen packen und Kerima Kerima sein lassen. „Gehen Sie zu Herrn Petersen und lassen Sie sich einen Standardarbeitsvertrag geben", wies Lisa Rokko an. „Ähm, okay", erwiderte dieser verwirrt. „Das ist den Flur runter und dann links", erklärte Lisa. „Ich bringe Sie natürlich", riss Mariella das Gespräch wieder an sich. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass die Mehrheitseignerin den freien Mitarbeiter hofieren wollte, aber ein bisschen anstrengen könnte sie sich schon.

Endlich Feierabend!, dachte Lisa bei sich. Sie würde in Ruhe nach Hause fahren, sich ein Bad einlassen, eine Kleinigkeit essen und einfach vergessen, dass dieser Schuft wieder in ihr Leben getreten war. „Frau Plenske?" – „Ja?", fuhr Lisa herum. „Sie", stellte sie distanziert fest. „Ja, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden." – „Geschäftlich oder privat?" – „Privat", erwiderte Rokko ehrlich. „Aber ich nicht." Lisa drehte sich um und starrte die geöffnete Fahrstuhlkabine an. „Wollen Sie nicht einsteigen?", fragte Rokko und deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung an zu gehen. „Ich denke, Sie wissen, warum ich keinen großen Wert darauf lege, mit Ihnen alleine in einem geschlossenen Raum zu sein." – „Aber…", wollte Rokko widersprechen. „Wenn Sie also bitte…", unterband Lisa diesen Widerspruch. „Okay, gut. Sie sind der Boss."

Es war also ganz einfach, diesem Kowalski aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er würde ja auch nicht lange bleiben. Sobald das Parfüm vermarktet war, hieß es: „Bye-bye, Werbekomet!" Lisa trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und wäre beinahe mit besagtem Fachmann zusammengestoßen. „Sie schon wieder", brummte sie genervt. „Das hier ist kein geschlossener Raum", bemerkte Rokko. „Ich muss zur S-Bahn", verkündete Lisa. Schwungvoll stieß sie die Glastür, die auf den Fußweg führte auf. „Wunderbar. Auf dem Weg dorthin gibt es überhaupt keine Wände." Noch während Rokko sprach, machte Lisa sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. „Frau Plenske", setzte Rokko in einem beschwichtigenden Tonfall an. „Herr Kowalski", erwiderte die Angesprochene. Mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ich will nicht mit Ihnen reden, verstehen Sie das doch." – „Sie haben mir den Job gegeben." – „Und? Ich kann Geschäftliches vom Privatem trennen." – „Das heißt, ich darf für Sie arbeiten, aber Ihnen etwas erklären darf ich nicht?" – „Genauso", zischte Lisa. „Ich verpasse meine Bahn", verkündete sie dann, drehte sich um und eilte schnellen Schrittes davon.

„Verdammt", murmelte Lisa, als sie die Treppen zu ihrem Bahnsteig hinauflief. Ein paar Worte weniger mit diesem… diesem Werbefuzzi und sie wäre jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause. „Wann kommt denn die nächste?" – „Verfolgen Sie mich eigentlich?" – „Sie haben mir nicht geantwortet." – „Sie mir auch nicht." – „Nein, ich verfolge Sie nicht. Ich denke nur, dass es… wie viele Jahre ist das jetzt her? Ist ja auch egal. Ich würde einfach gerne wissen, wie Sie das überstanden haben. Sie sind ja dann auch nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen und…" – „… ich bin nicht mehr in Göberitz zur Schule gegangen." – „Dann eben so. Offensichtlich waren Sie ja Abi-technisch und mit der Ausbildung sehr erfolgreich." – „Hätten Sie wohl nicht gedacht, oder?", giftete Lisa. „Ähm naja, zumindest nicht in einem Mode-Unternehmen", gab Rokko ehrlich zu. „Hören Sie, Frau Plenske, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Ihre Bahn fährt in…" – „25 Minuten." – „Okay, geben Sie mir diese 25 Minuten, um Ihnen etwas zu erklären und danach führe ich nur noch geschäftliche Gespräche mit Ihnen, okay?"

„Ich habe wirklich nicht gewusst, was Vincent vorhatte. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass er hängen bleibt. Ich habe mir auch keine Gedanken gemacht, als ich ihm geholfen habe, das Blut und die Plazenta in die Scheune zu tragen." – „Das war Plazenta?", fragte Lisa sichtlich angeekelt. „Die Richtung des Gesprächs gefällt mir gerade gar nicht", fügte sie würgend hinzu. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte, Sie wussten das." Angewidert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Mit einem Mal spürte sie die Substanz wieder in ihrem Mund. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich hinterher nicht mehr oft an Sie gedacht – Sie waren ja dann weg und bei mir… meine Mutter ist noch in der Nacht nach der… der Party gestorben und…" – „Das tut mir leid", warf Lisa monoton ein. Sie regte ihren Hals und sah einmal rechts die Bahnsteig hinab und einmal links den Bahnsteig hinab und das, obwohl sie wusste, aus welcher Richtung ihre Bahn kommen musste. Da war sie ja endlich! Erleichtert seufzte Lisa. Gleich würde sie Rokko entkommen können. „Frau Plenske?", fragte Rokko. Irgendwie hatte er darauf gehofft, dass Lisa etwas sagen würde wie „Vergeben und vergessen". „Da kommt meine Bahn", sagte sie stattdessen. „Frau Plenske, bitte, sagen Sie doch irgendwas – beschimpfen Sie mich oder schreien Sie mich an, von mir aus treten Sie mich auch noch mal, obwohl ich das jetzt nicht wirklich haben müsste, aber…" – „Meine Bahn", entgegnete Lisa. In der Tür der S-Bahn stehend drehte Lisa sich noch einmal um. „Wissen Sie, Herr Kowalski, was das schlimmste daran war?" Rokko schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Das mit dem Blut und der… der Plazenta… das war schlimm ja, aber nicht so schlimm. Schon bevor Sie nach Göberitz an die Schule kamen, war ich das Ziel von Spott und Hohn. Daran war ich gewöhnt. Das schlimmste war, dass Sie mich zu dieser Party eingeladen haben und ich blöde Kuh mich darüber gefreut habe. Ich bin bis dahin nie von einem Jungen zu einer Party eingeladen worden und seither auch nicht. Naja, zumindest nicht als Mensch Lisa Plenske, sondern immer nur als Mehrheitseignerin Lisa Plenske. Das Blut ließ sich abwaschen und der Mund ausspülen, aber dieses Gefühl, dass Sie einfach nur zugesehen haben, das bin ich nie losgeworden." Rokko öffnete den Mund, um zu reagieren, als Lisa aus der Lichtschranke der S-Bahn-Tür trat, so dass diese sich schloss.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Hallo Ex-Mann. Hier ist deine Tochter samt Zubehör." Eine fröhliche dunkelhaarige Frau drückte Rokko ein fast zwei Jahre altes Mädchen in den Arm, bevor sie eine prall gefüllte Reisetasche auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen, dass ich Rabea heute schon bringe? Das war so abgemacht, weil ich doch diese Reportage drehe – morgen. Und es war abgemacht, dass ich sie erst Montagmorgen wieder abhole. Das hast du doch nicht vergessen, Rokko, oder?" – „Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Willst du reinkommen, Leyla? Ich könnte uns Kaffee kochen und…" – „Eigentlich müsste ich…", wollte Leyla antworten. „Rokko, was ist los?" Sie kannte ihren Ex-Mann einfach gut und ein Blick in sein Gesicht reichte ihr, um zu wissen, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. „Okay, eine kleine Tasse Kaffee, aber rede schon, wenn du ihn aufsetzt, dann geht's schneller." – „Du weißt ja, dass ich einen neuen Auftrag habe…" – „Ja. Jetzt sag bloß, dass du keine Zeit für Rabea hast", brannte Leylas Temperament auch schon mit ihr durch. „Wir hatten uns auf gemeinsames Sorgerecht geeinigt. Du hast sie fast jedes Wochenende. Ich habe mich wirklich darauf verlassen, dass…" – „Leyla, gaaanz ruhig. Ich würde mir um nichts in der Welt die Zeit mit meiner Tochter nehmen lassen. Es ist etwas ganz Anderes. Ich hatte dir doch mal erzählt, dass ich so eine Gothic-Phase hatte." – „Ja, ich erinnere mich… also, dass du mir davon erzählt hast, aber Bilder bist du mir immer noch schuldig", lachte die Tochter libanesischer Eltern. Als Rokkos Miene sich durch diesen Scherz immer noch nicht aufhellte, zückte Leyla kurz entschlossen ihr Handy. „Ich rufe nur schnell meinen Kameramann an, damit er weiß, dass ich später komme."

„Oy, das ist hart", entfuhr es Leyla. „Und du hast einfach so zugesehen?" – „Ich habe nicht einfach so zugesehen. Ich wurde festgehalten", verteidigte Rokko sich. „Und sie hat dir den Job trotzdem gegeben? Von mir hättest du den nicht gekriegt." Rokko schenkte Leyla einen Blick, der ihr zeigte, dass sie gerade nicht sehr hilfreich war. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich bin ja auch ein schlechter Mensch", lachte sie. – „Du bist kein schlechter Mensch", widersprach Rokko. „Ex-Schatz, wir hätten uns nicht scheiden lassen müssen, wenn du mich jetzt schon wieder angräbst." – „Ich grabe dich nicht an. Weißt du noch, wir haben uns einvernehmlich geeinigt, weil wir uns auseinander gelebt hatten." – „Ach ja, richtig", erinnerte sich Leyla gespielt. „Vermutlich sitze ich deshalb jetzt bei dir, ohne dass wir uns die Augen auskratzen", fügte sie scherzend hinzu. „Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich", seufzte Rokko. „Okay, okay. Ich bin ab sofort hilfreich. Lass mich noch mal zusammenfassen: Du warst bei dieser Blutrache dabei, wenn man so will und triffst jetzt das Opfer wieder. Sie gibt dir einen Job, ergreift aber jedes Mal die Flucht, wenn sie dich sieht – trotz deines Erklärungsversuches." – „Ja, das ist der Stand der Dinge. Ich würde einfach so gerne etwas für sie tun." – „Wie lange dauert dein Auftrag noch?" – „Vielleicht zwei oder drei Wochen, wieso?" – „Naja, du könntest einfach nur deinen Job machen. Das hilft der Firma und somit ihr." – „Ja, aber darüber hinaus würde ich…" – „Paaappa", meldete sich plötzlich eine empörte Kinderstimme. „Rabea, Engelchen, was ist denn?", wollte Rokko von seiner Tochter wissen. Diese hielt ihm zwei Bausteine hin. „Was ist denn damit? Bleibt den Turm nicht stehen?" Rabea schüttelte ihre schwarzen Locken. „Na lass den Papa mal gucken, was man da machen kann", bot Rokko an. Er ging in die Hocke und widmete sich den Bausteinen. „Und was willst du darüber hinaus noch mit deinen gottgleichen Fähigkeiten als Werbefachmann für diese Lisa tun?", hielt Leyla das Gespräch am Laufen. „Naja, sie ist total verliebt in David Seidel, das ist der Geschäftsführer. Ich dachte, ich könnte da ein bisschen nachhelfen." – „Du meinst, verkuppeln?", fragte Leyla skeptisch. „Ja." – „Äehnjä", druckste Rokkos Ex-Frau herum. „Ich habe ein verbales Mindmap für dich: Dein Vater, meine Schwester, du, ich, Hochzeit, Rabea, Scheidung." – „Du hältst das also für keine gute Idee?" – „Nun ja, du kannst diesen David Seidel nicht zwingen, sie zu lieben und du kannst sie nicht zwingen, dir zu verzeihen. Und darum geht es dir doch eigentlich, oder?" Leyla stand auf und ging zu ihrer Tochter herüber. „So, mein kleiner Springfrosch, die Mami muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Sonst findet die letzte Demo vor dem Bau der Moschee ohne mich und somit ohne Reportage statt. Wünsch mir Glück, dass es bei der Grundsteinlegung morgen etwas gibt, das berichtenswert ist." Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Halt deinen Papa schön auf Trapp, damit er nicht mehr so viel grübelt." Leylas Hand wuschelte kurz durch Rokkos Locken. „Mach's gut", lachte sie zum Abschied. „Ich will meine Tochter unversehrt zurück", mahnte sie noch einmal lächelnd.

„Frau Plenske, ich…" – „Lassen Sie bitte die Tür offen", wies Lisa Rokko an. „Finden Sie das nicht albern?" – „Habe ich gelacht?" – „Ähm, nein. Okay, also die Tür offen lassen", wiederholte Rokko laut, bevor er auf Lisas Schreibtisch zusteuerte. „Mir ist da etwas von einem Unternehmen namens B-Style zu Ohren gekommen…" – „Meinen Glückwunsch, ein Hörgerät brauchen Sie schon mal nicht", versuchte Lisa den Werbefachmann wieder loszuwerden. „Ich habe da auch schon ein paar Ideen für die Neupositionierung…" Lisa sah auf und bedachte Rokko mit einem bösen Blick. „Die können Sie gleich wieder vergessen." – „Aber…" – „B-Style geht Sie überhaupt nichts an. Ich habe die Firma zu dem gemacht, was sie heute ist und ich lasse da niemanden hineinreden. Sie sind wegen des Parfüms hier. Gibt es denn da Neuigkeiten?" – „Nein. Ich warte noch auf die Kostenvoranschläge einiger Druckereien, aber die Pläne für die Präsentation nehmen Gestalt an – nur die Print-Kampagne stockt gerade ein bisschen. Um noch einmal auf B-Style zurückzukommen…" – „Sie haben mit B-Style nichts am Hut", insistierte Lisa. „Herr Seidel hat mich aber darum gebeten." – „Herr Seidel hat mit B-Style aber auch nichts abzumachen", knurrte Lisa. „Frau Plenske", seufzte Rokko die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Haben Sie mir nicht neulich einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass man Geschäftliches und Privates auseinander halten können muss? Ich kann ja Ihre Abneigung mir als Privatperson gegenüber verstehen – bis zu einem gewissen Grad, aber das gehört jetzt nicht hierher. Wenn Sie schon kein Vertrauen in mich als Privatmann haben, dann doch bitte in mich als Geschäftsmann. Ich will für Ihr Unternehmen nur das Beste – ich habe schließlich auch einen Ruf zu verlieren. Außerdem hat Herr Seidel es nicht verdient, dass Sie ihn in Ihren Abstrafungsfeldzug gegen mich mit einbeziehen." Lisas Nasenflügel blähten sich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie genervt oder wirklich wütend war – sie wusste nur, dass sie Rokko gerade keine positiven Gefühle entgegen brachte. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass dieser… dieser Werbeheini von dieser unsäglichen Geschichte wusste, aber dass er sich jetzt auch noch über ihre… ihre Beziehung zu David lustig machte. Beziehung? Lisa, mach dich nicht lächerlich – da ist keine Beziehung! Du bist nur bis über beide Ohren in ihn verknallt – in David natürlich! „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich von Ihnen zurechtweisen lassen muss. Ich kann sehr wohl zwischen Geschäftlichem und Privatem unterscheiden. Ich schätze Herrn Seidel sowohl privat als auch geschäftlich, aber seine und meine Vorstellungen B-Style betreffend differieren einfach." – „Oh, sie differieren also", grinste Rokko. „Na dann…" Mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck drehte Rokko sich um und steuerte auf die geöffnete Bürotür zu. „Wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin? Ich dachte, Sie unterbreiten mir jetzt Ihre Vorschläge." – „Ich komme später noch mal wieder", lachte Rokko zum Abschied über seine Schulter winkend.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

„David, du kannst mich doch mit diesem Kowalski nicht alleine lassen. Das Parfüm war deine Idee", hielt Lisa dem Geschäftsführer vor. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich brauche einfach mal wieder Zeit für mich." – „Die kannst du haben – direkt nach der Präsentation und morgen und übermorgen, aber doch nicht heute Abend." – „Doch, genau heute Abend. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was du hast. Dieser Kowalski ist doch ein klasse Typ." – „Aber…", wollte Lisa einwerfen. „Kein Aber. Du bist lange genug im Geschäft, um eine Präsentation über die Bühne zu bringen, ohne dass ich Händchen halte. Und solltest du doch auf einen Fettnapf zusteuern, dann ist Kowalski ja immer noch da, um dich vom Reintreten abzuhalten." – „So wie ich ihn kenne, steht er einfach nur daneben und sieht zu."

„Frau Plenske, da sind Sie ja", freute Rokko sich, als er sie etwas abseits vom Trubel der Präsentation fand. „Hier", drückte er ihr ein Glas Champagner in die Hand. „Ich dachte, wir stoßen auf den Erfolg an." Lisa wollte erst missmutig ablehnen, doch es war Rokkos lieber Blick, der sie annehmen ließ. „Danke schön." – „Naja, wenn ich mit Ihnen anstoßen will, muss ich schon ein Glas mitbringen, oder?" – „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte eher: Danke für die Präsentation." – „Bitte, bitte. Vergessen Sie diesen Dank nicht, wenn Sie meinen Honorarcheck ausfüllen." Lisa legte den Kopf schief, musste dann aber doch lachen. „Haben Sie denn einen Wunsch, den Sie sich mit Ihrem Honorar erfüllen?" – „Ja. Damit lasse ich das Puppenhaus meiner Großmutter… äh… jetzt hätte ich fast renovieren gesagt. Aufarbeiten trifft's wohl eher." – „Das Puppenhaus Ihrer Großmutter?", hakte Lisa nach. „Hm, das schenke ich der wichtigsten Frau in meinem Leben an ihrem großen Tag", grinste Rokko Lisa verschmitzt an. „Meine Tochter, zum Geburtstag. Ich weiß nur noch nicht zu welchem – sie ist ja noch klein und kann mit einem Puppenhaus jetzt noch nicht so viel anfangen. Was haben Sie denn gedacht, Frau Plenske?", erlöste er Lisa von diesem seltsamen Gefühl, das die Worte „wichtigste Frau" bei ihr ausgelöst hatten. „Aber wenn es zu schön wird, behalte ich es vielleicht doch für mich", kicherte Rokko. „Sie haben eine Tochter?", zeigte Lisa plötzlich Interesse. „Jep, Rabea. Wollen Sie mal sehen?" – „Haben Sie sie in Ihrer Jackentasche versteckt?", lachte Lisa. „Nein, aber ich habe immer ein Foto dabei. Warten Sie." Rokko ließ seine Hand in seine Gesäßtasche gleiten und zog sein Portemonnaie hervor. „Hier, das ist sie", strahlte er stolz, als er Lisa das Foto präsentierte. „Oh, die ist ja süß", staunte Lisa. „Das hätten Sie wohl nicht gedacht, oder?", neckte Rokko sie. „Nun ja, sie hat Ihre Locken und Ihre Augen." – „Hm, und das Temperament ihrer Mutter." – „Klingt irgendwie nach ‚sehr zu meinem Leidwesen' oder so", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Naja, Leidwesen ist wohl zu viel, aber manchmal wünschte ich, Rabea würde lange schlafen und im Anschluss nicht immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollen." – „Das dürfte sie wohl nicht nur von ihrer Mutter haben", schmunzelte Lisa. „Höre ich da vielleicht leichte Kritik an meiner Person?" – „Neeein. Wo denken Sie hin?", scherzte Lisa. „Vielleicht sollten Sie jetzt aber nach Hause gehen. Die Präsentation ist vorbei. Den Rest schaffe ich auch alleine", wurde sie dann ernst. „Wieso? Wir waren doch gerade auf einem guten Weg zu einem friedlichen Miteinander." – „Ich meinte auch eher, dass Ihre Familie nicht länger auf Sie verzichten muss." – „Rabea ist bei ihrer Mutter. Wissen Sie, Leyla und ich, wir sind geschieden – seit einem halben Jahr sogar schon." – „Oh, das tut mir leid." – „Wieso tun Ihnen eigentlich ständig Dinge leid, für die Sie nichts können?", grübelte Rokko laut. „Leyla und ich, wir haben uns einfach auseinander gelebt. Wir kommen gut klar und Rabea denkt bestimmt, dass sie in zwei Wohnungen wohnt, so oft wie sie bei mir ist." – „Das ist schön", entgegnete Lisa, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen sollte. „Was halten Sie von noch einem Glas?", wollte Rokko wissen und hielt den erwähnten Gegenstand hoch. „Gerne, aber nur wenn diesmal Orangensaft drin ist."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

„Ey, Flitzpiepe", begrüßte Mark Trojan Lisa. Unaufgefordert setzte er sich zu ihr an den Cateringtresen. „Rokko hat die ganze Chose gewuppt, he?" – „Ja", erwiderte Lisa. „Aber er hat die Parfümkampagne nicht ganz alleine gestemmt." – „Schon klar." Mark beugte sich vor und angelte nach einer Tasse. „Gibste mir mal den Kaffee?" Wortlos schob Lisa die Kanne zu dem Fotographen. „Ist ja irgendwie schade, dass ihr Rokko nicht an die Firma binden könnt, oder?" – „Ähm, naja, er hat mit seiner ganz eigenen Art viel frischen Wind in die Firma gebracht, aber er ist halt ein Chaot." – „Ein genialer Chaot", korrigierte Mark. „Kommst du heute Abend eigentlich auch?" – „Ähm, wohin?" – „Rokko gibt ein Abendessen bei sich Zuhause, quasi um den geglückten Auftrag und seinen Ausstand zu feiern. Hannah kommt auch und Hugo, glaube ich auch." – „Ich bin nicht eingeladen." – „Bei Rokko muss man doch nicht eingeladen sein – da kann man jederzeit vorbeikommen", lachte Mark. „Der ist da ganz cool." – „Mir wäre das aber nicht so angenehm, da unangemeldet aufzutauchen." Mark zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Dann eben nicht, aber ich sage dir, das wäre völlig okay für Rokko."

„Frau Plenske?", hielt Rokko Lisa einmal mehr davon ab, zur S-Bahn zu gehen. „Was ist?", fragte sie freundlich. „Mark hat mir von Ihrem Gespräch erzählt und ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mich wirklich freuen würde, wenn Sie auch kämen. Es ist auch gar nichts Großes – nur ein Essen mit Freunden." – „Ich weiß nicht…", zierte Lisa sich. „Okay, ich kann Ihre Bedenken ja verstehen… irgendwie. Also gut, haben Sie schon mal Libanesisch gegessen? Meine Ex-Frau kocht irgendein altes Familienrezept. Sie sagt, es ist um halb sieben fertig, was umgerechnet auf mitteleuropäische Zeit bedeutet: halb acht. Wenn Sie Lust haben, kommen Sie einfach vorbei. Wie gesagt, ich würde mich freuen." Rokko schenkte Lisa ein liebes Lächeln, bei dem es Lisa einen Moment lang ganz warm wurde. „Ich… ich überleg's mir", stotterte sie unsicher.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Für wie viele Leute muss ich jetzt eigentlich kochen?", schniefte Leyla. „Wieso? Keine Lust, Zwiebeln zu schälen?" – „Nicht wirklich, darum frag ich doch, damit ich nicht mehr als nötig schäle." – „Naja, ich, du, Mark, Hannah, Hugo, eventuell Lisa…" – „Was ist mit diesem David Seidel?" – „Der hat leider abgesagt", schwindelte Rokko. „Das stimmt doch jetzt nicht, oder?" – „Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gefragt." – „Und was wird aus deinem Vorhaben, die Beiden zu verkuppeln?" – „Ach", winkte Rokko ab. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht, verkuppeln bringt nichts." Leyla zog kritisch ihre perfekt gezupften, tiefschwarzen Augebrauen hoch. „Okay, okay. Ich hatte einfach keinen Bock auf ihn. Wenn er dabei ist, ist Lisa immer so gehemmt und dabei ist sie mir gegenüber gerade etwas aufgetaut…" Leyla legte das Messer weg und stemmte die frei gewordene Hand in die Hüfte. „Aber du missbrauchst doch nicht deine entzückende Tochter, um diese Lisa auf deine Seite zu ziehen?" Rokko bewegte den Kopf unschlüssig hin und her. „Naja, geschadet hat das Bild von Rabea jedenfalls nicht." Leyla warf einen Blick auf ihre im Wohnzimmer spielende Tochter. „Nun gut, dann koche ich mal schneller, damit die kleine Retterin nicht gleich ins Bett muss, wenn die Gäste da sind", lachte sie dann.

„Frau Plenske", freute Rokko sich, als er die Tür öffnete. „Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät." – „Nein, Sie kommen genau richtig." Rokko machte einen Schritt beiseite und winkte Lisa herein. „Hannah und Mark sind schon da, jetzt lässt nur noch Hugo auf sich warten." Lisa lächelte kurz und wedelte dann unsicher mit einem Geschenk. „Ähm, hier… als Dankeschön für die Einladung." – „Wie nett. Ich hoffe doch, es ist Schokolade für die Köchin drin!", rief Leyla aus der Küche. „Das ist meine Ex-Frau-Schrägstrich-heutige-Kochsklavin", lachte Rokko dankbar dafür, dass Leyla die Situation entspannt hatte. „Geben Sie mir Ihren Mantel", schlug er dann vor, als er sah, wie Lisa an den Knöpfen des Kleidungsstückes herumspielte.

„Rabea, Engelchen, kommst du mal zu Papa?", bat Rokko seine Tochter, nachdem er Lisas Mantel aufgehängt hatte. Eifrig kam das kleine Mädchen angelaufen und ließ sich bereitwillig auf den Arm nehmen. „Rabea, das ist Lisa, eine gute Freundin." Das kleine Mädchen hob ihre Hand und winkte Lisa ungelenk zu. „Hallo Rabea", lächelte diese das Kind an. „Sie hat ihr momentanes Lieblingsspielzeug mitgebracht. Wenn Sie sich beliebt machen wollen, dann stecken Sie den Mond durch die mondförmige Öffnung und schütteln Sie die Box, so dass es laut klappert", riet Rokko Lisa grinsend. „Das ist doch wirklich ein tolles Spielzeug", ging Lisa auf Rokkos kindgerechten Tonfall ein. „Zeigst du mir das, Rabea?" Das kleine Mädchen nickte aufgeregt und begann, auf Rokkos Arm zu zappeln. „Na lauf, mein Engel", lächelte er seiner Tochter hinterher.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass du Rabea dafür ein Auto zum 18. Geburtstag schenken muss, oder?", schmunzelte Leyla mit Blick auf Lisa, die bereits am Boden saß und zusammen mit Rabea verschiedene Plastikformen durch Öffnungen in einen Plastikwürfel warf. „Ja, ich schätze schon", seufzte Rokko zufrieden. „Wie lange braucht denn das Familiegeheimrezept noch?" – „Es ist fertig. Du kannst Lisa an den Tisch zu den anderen bereits halbverhungerten Gästen bitten", schüttelte Leyla entrüstet den Kopf.

Leise trat Rokko an Lisa heran. Sacht legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Frau Plenske? Essen ist fertig." – „Okay, ich komme." Auch Rabea stand auf. „Sie ist genauso verfressen wie ihr Vater", schmunzelte Rokko.

„Sie müssen mir wirklich nicht beim Abwasch helfen. Wenn Sie auch gehen, können Sie das ruhig tun", versuchte Leyla Lisa davon abzuhalten, ein Geschirrtuch in die Hand zu nehmen. „Ich mache das wirklich gerne, außerdem fährt meine Bahn erst in einer dreiviertel Stunde und draußen ist es doch so kalt", lachte Lisa. „Aha, Abwasch als Selbstschutz", schlussfolgerte Leyla amüsiert. „Ich bin fast schon erleichtert, dass Rokko schon so lange bei Rabea im Kinderzimmer ist. Beim Übervater schlechthin schläft sie nämlich immer sofort. Er hat also auch menschliche Züge", wechselte Rokkos Ex-Frau plötzlich das Thema. „Naja, das war ein aufregender Abend für Rabea. Da ist sie bestimmt zu aufgekratzt, um zu schlafen." – „Ja, vermutlich. Ich meine auch eher so allgemein. Rokko winkt nämlich immer ab, wenn ich sage, dass sie bei mir so schlecht einschläft." Leyla machte eine Pause, um sich einigen Tellern zu widmen. „Eigentlich ist Rokko ein toller Mann", unterbrach sie dann die Stille. „Er hat lange nach sich selbst gesucht, besonders nach dem Tod seiner Mutter." – „Hat er sich denn gefunden?" – „Hat er." Leyla ließ den ersten Topf ins Abwaschwasser gleiten. „Und ein toller Liebhaber ist er auch", grinste sie dann. Augenblicklich wurde Lisa rot. „Wenn er so toll ist, wieso sind Sie dann geschieden?", überspielte sie, wie peinlich berührt sie war. „Sie lenken ja ab", grinste Leyla. „Sie müssen sich deshalb keine Sorgen machen – es ist viel Zeit vergangen und Rokko ist nie jemandem absichtlich wehtun. Und geschieden sind wir, weil wir einfach nicht mehr miteinander konnten, aber irgendwie können wir auch nicht ohne einander schon wegen Rabea." – „Wieso erzählen Sie mir das jetzt?" – „Ach, nur so. Für den Fall, dass Sie so Pro-und-Kontra-Listen schreiben wie ich. Dann haben Sie schon mal ein dickes Plus." – „Naja, eher ein subjektives Plus, immerhin sind Sie die Ex-Frau", lachte Lisa. „Was ist hier so amüsant?", mischte das Thema des Frauengespräches sich plötzlich ein. „Ach, nicht viel. Schläft Rabea?", zerstreute Leyla sofort irgendwelche Zweifel. „Ja, nachdem ich vier Märchen vorgelesen habe", seufzte Rokko. „Soll ich Ihnen beim Abtrocknen helfen?", wandte er sich an Lisa. „Ähm, nein. Sie können gleich übernehmen, sonst verpasse ich meine S-Bahn." – „Daran möchte ich nicht schuld sein", grinste Rokko und nahm Lisa das Handtuch ab.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn der Kontakt nicht abbrechen würde – nicht nur geschäftlich", gestand Rokko Lisa, als er sie zur Tür begleitete. „Ich… ich mich auch. Ich könnte Sie ja… ja vielleicht mal anrufen oder so", erwiderte Lisa unsicher. „Das fände ich sehr schön. Also dann, auf Wiedersehen oder auf Wiederhören", lächelte Rokko, beugte sich kurz vor und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Es hat geplätschert, oder?", suchte Leyla aufgeregt nach einer Bestätigung. „Du hörst das Gras wachsen. Da hat nichts geplätschert", wiegelte Rokko ab. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun schon einige Zeit auf dem Badezimmerboden und beobachteten ihre Tochter, die auf ihrem Töpfchen saß. „Ich will sie jetzt aber nicht wickeln, dann pieselt sie unter Garantie in die Windel. Sie kapiert es ganz sicher schneller, wenn sie jetzt in den Topf macht und wir sie ganz doll loben." Rabea hingegen saß ein wenig verloren auf ihrem Töpfchen und musterte ihre Eltern kritisch. „Hat sich Lisa schon bei dir gemeldet?" – „Nein", seufzte Rokko. „Wie lange ist das jetzt her, dass sie hier war?" – „Zehn Tage oder so." – „Vermutlich hat sie Angst davor, das Stockholm-Syndrom zu haben", diagnostizierte Leyla ernst. „Das Stockholm-Syndrom? Leyla, wirklich. Ich habe Lisa nicht entführt oder gefangen gehalten." – „Nee, aber du warst dabei, als sie gedemütigt wurde. Sie ist bestimmt nur unsicher, wie sie dir gegenüber empfinden soll." – „Tz, denkst du bitte daran, dass Lisa nicht die einzige sein muss, die Angst hat? Mich hat sie immerhin mitten ins Gemächt getreten. Ich wäre nicht so erpicht darauf, dass sich das wiederholt." – „Schon klar. Ich suche nur nach einer Erklärung dafür, warum sie nach nicht angerufen hat." – „Wahrscheinlich hat das mit David Seidel einfach nur geklappt." – „Ach was, ich habe ein gutes Wort für dich bei ihr eingelegt." – „Leyla", seufzte Rokko. „Ich glaube, es plätschert", lenkte er seine Ex-Frau ab. „Es plätschert überhaupt nicht. Ich glaube, ich wickele sie jetzt wieder, sonst kriegt sie noch einen Haltungsschaden auf dem Pott." Entnervt seufzend erhob Leyla sich. „Telefon", murmelte sie. „Was?", hakte Rokko nach. „Dein Telefon klingelt. Na los, hopp, vielleicht ist es Lisa."

„Kowalski", meldete Rokko sich abgehetzt. „Ha-hallo", begrüßte ihn eine unsichere Stimme. „Hier ist Lisa… Lisa Plenske." – „Hallo Frau Plenske, das freut mich aber, dass Sie anrufen." – „Ich störe doch nicht, oder?" – „Nein, nein, Sie stören doch nicht." – „Ich rufe an, weil… also ich… ich feiere mein einjähriges Jubiläum bei Kerima und ich… ich wollte fragen, ob Sie… also es wird eine kleine Feier geben und ich wollte fragen, ob Sie vielleicht kommen wollen… also zu Kerima, aber wir können hinterher auch… also, ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten vielleicht etwas essen gehen oder ins Kino oder so." – „Oder so", schmunzelte Rokko am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Sehr gerne, Lisa. Ich komme sehr gerne. Wann ist denn die Feier." – „Morgen schon." – „Wunderbar. Soviel Spontaneität lässt sich gut in meinen Zeitplan einbauen", lachte er dann. „Ich freue mich sehr, Sie wieder zu sehen, Lisa." – „Ich freue mich auch auf Sie… also darauf, Sie wieder zu sehen, Rokko." Durch die Telefonleitung konnte Rokko hären, wie Lisa selig lächelte. Insgeheim stellte er sich vor, wie ihre Wangen jetzt vermutlich feuerrot glühten. „Rokko!", erschall plötzlich eine aufgeregte Stimme durch die Wohnung des Werbefachmanns. „Sie hat ins Töpfchen gemacht." Lisa lachte offen ins Telefon. „Sie sollten jetzt zu der wichtigsten Frau in Ihrem Leben gehen. Das erste Mal ins Töpfchen gemacht zu haben ist ein wichtiges Entwicklungsstadium in ihrem Leben. Wir sehen uns ja morgen." – „Genau, bis morgen."

1


End file.
